Buenos días
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Kuroo necesita empezar bien la mañana. Y eso lo incluye a Kenma.


_**Desclaimer:**_ Haikyuu! Y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

 _ **Título:**_ Buenos días.

 _ **Summary:**_ Kuroo necesita empezar bien la mañana. Y eso lo incluye a Kenma.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ título y Summary pobre. Poco sentido y con posibilidades de Ooc. En fin, nada del otro mundo(?

 _ **Total de palabras**_ : 1.391

— _Bel, ¿Te pasaste todo el día viendo anime y leyendo mangas?_

— _Creo que estoy ciega…_

 _(No me arrepiento de nada. Estuve casi un mes sin internet, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido)._

Ojala les guste. __

.

.

.

Kenma llega tarde a clases.

—Buenos días—murmura bajito, de camino a su asiento, el anteúltimo de la fila de la ventana. El profesor de química aún no ha llegado y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya están dentro del salón, esparcidos en pequeños grupos entre los pupitres, hablando de cosas lo bastante importantes como para no prestarle atención. A kenma no le molesta. El saludo general de cada día pasó a ser algo irrelevante para él desde hace unos cuantos años, por lo que el saludar al aire es más una costumbre que verdadero interés en que alguien se percate en su llegada.

Cuando se sienta, su teléfono vibra con insistencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 _ **Kuro: Me quede dormido, lo siento.**_

Kenma arquea una ceja. Las últimas semanas Kuroo las ha estado preparándose para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y a Kenma no le sorprende la posibilidad de que se haya quedado estudiando hasta tarde. Juguetea unos segundos con sus pulgares sobre el teclado táctil. No tiene nada interesante para decir, pero Kuroo siempre se queja cuando lo deja en _visto_ desde el primer mensaje.

 _Yo: No importa, el profesor no ha llegado aún._

Listo, simple y conciso. Libre de culpas y quejas, Kenma deja el celular sobre la mesa y mira por la ventana el cielo encapotado. A su lado, la cortina blanca se mueve de tanto en tanto, a causa del viento de una pronta tormenta. Kenma suspira y deja caer su rostro en la palma de su mano, lamentándose un poco por no poder estar acurrucado en su cama, como seguramente lo debe estar Kuroo en estos momentos. Tal vez después de clases pase por su casa a verlo; sería una buena excusa para no asistir al entrenamiento.

Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar, deslizándose lentamente por la mesa. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas y Kenma suelta un explosivo bufido cuando la cortina lo golpea en la cara. La aparta de un manotazo y toma su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, lamentándose por no haber dejado en _visto_ a Kuroo desde un principio.

 _ **Kuro: ¿Tienes clases con Matsuri-sensei, verdad?**_

 _ **Kuro: No me sorprende que llegue tarde, ese pervertido debe estar acosando a alguna chica en los pasillos.**_

 _ **Kuro: entonces podré pasar a saludarte, ya estoy en la entrada.**_

Kenma se sobresalta al leer el último mensaje. ¿Kuroo realmente pensaba saludarlo allí, de _esa_ forma, frente a todos sus compañeros? Oh Dios, no. Nervioso, se apresura a teclear una respuesta, visualizando mentalmente el recorrido que Kuroo debe estar realizando en ese momento. Luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, Kenma consigue escribir algo coherente.

 _Yo: No es necesario que vengas el profesor te regañara._

 _ **Kuro: No sería la primera vez.**_

 _ **Kuro: Además tu salón me queda de paso, solo tomará unos minutos.**_

La palabra "minutos" hace que el corazón de kenma dé un vuelco. Muerde su labio inferior, contrariado, luchando con esa molesta sensación de ansiedad que se revuelve en su estómago. Kenma trata de pensar en otro mensaje, otra excusa, para hacer desistir a Kuroo de ir a verlo, cuando este entra al salón con el uniforme mal puesto y el bolso a medio cerrar colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Saluda en voz alta y despreocupada, como si llegar tarde a clases y meterse en un salón que no es el suyo fuese algo de todos los días. Por reflejo todos le responden, algunos extrañados y otros emocionados, en especial las chicas, que se deshacen en sonrisas al verlo.

Kenma por su parte no hace nada. Mantiene la mirada pegada a su pupitre, con las manos aferradas al borde de la madera mientras la cortina sigue bailoteando a su alrededor, haciéndole estremecer de tanto en tanto al rozar su espalda y mejillas. Su corazón late de una forma ridículamente rápida y su celular, abandonado en su regazo, tiembla a la par de sus piernas. Retiene el aliento, alerta, cuando Kuroo se para a su lado a unos míseros centímetros de distancia.

— ¿No piensas saludarme?— le oye preguntar en tono jocoso. Kenma lo mira de reojo apenas levantando la cabeza, notando su cabello más alborotado de lo normal y la corbata roja mal anudada colgando de su cuello descubierto. Kenma se encoge de hombros, notando también que la respiración de Kuroo está un poco acelerada, seguramente por haber corrido las cuadras que lo separan de su casa.

—Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras— dice en voz baja, apretando con fuerza el filo de la mesa cuando Kuroo se inclina hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado. El brillo travieso en sus ojos oscuros provoca en kenma un vacío incómodo en el centro de su pecho.

—yo lo necesito, para empezar bien la mañana—ronronea contra su oído cuando una ráfaga de viento se cuela bruscamente por las ventanas, sobresaltando a los otros estudiantes al ver sus papeles volando por el techo. Kuroo aprovecha el revuelo y toma un extremo de la cortina que se alza tras kenma envolviéndolos a ambos como si se tratara de un capullo de seda.

Y entonces lo besa, de forma profunda, mordisqueando la comisura de sus labios y jugueteando un poco con su lengua, arrebatándole el aliento. Kenma también lo muerde, en un torpe intento por seguirle el paso, aferrándose a una esquina de su chaqueta. Kuroo con su mano libre toma el cuello de kenma, con cuidado, levantando aún más su rostro, acariciando dulcemente las esquinas con las yemas de sus dedos y ahogando los suaves gemidos del otro con su boca.

Afuera, la tormenta se deshace en truenos, trayendo a Kuroo a la realidad. Un poco molesto por tener que separarse, Kuroo apresa entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Kenma, lo estira y luego lo muerde con un poco más de fuerza, sonriendo para si cuando este se queja. Kuroo se endereza, suspira de forma queda y deja que la cortina resbale de sus dedos, dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor para verificar que nadie los haya visto. Luego se enfoca nuevamente en kenma, que tiene las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada. Kuroo relame sus labios, acariciando con la punta de su lengua el irregular camino de mordidas que kenma ha dejado en su boca.

—Siento el retraso. Por favor, tomen asiento…—Matsuri-sensei, alto y casi calvo, entra al salón y deja su viejo maletín sobre su escritorio. Al ver a Kuroo, su arrugado rostro se contrae en una mueca de desdén mal disimulada—Kuroo-san ¿puedo saber por qué está usted aquí?

—Claro que sí, sensei—replica con ese tonito cabrón que tanto exaspera a los profesores. Matsuri aprieta los dientes. —Sólo pasaba a saludar a uno de sus estudiantes.

—No veo por qué no podía esperar a la hora del receso, en lugar de colarse a un salón que no le corresponde.

—Tiene toda la razón Matsuri-sensei, no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. —dice con aspereza, haciendo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a retirarse. Kuroo asiente antes de encaminarse a la salida, de la misma forma perezosa con la que vino.

—Que les sea leve—dice de pasada en un tono que pretende ser bajo, ganándose algunas risas. Matsuri suelta un bufido y alisa los pocos cabellos que aún conserva antes de tomar su libro para empezar la clase de una buena vez.

—Bien, quiero que todos abran la página veintiocho, hoy empezaremos con enlaces iónicos y covalentes—dice paseando la mirada por sus estudiantes. Frunce el ceño al toparse con un cuerpo sin cabeza recargado en una de las mesas del final—Kozume-san, si tiene planeado tomar una siesta le sugiero que se vaya a la enfermería.

Kenma levanta la cabeza de su pupitre y lanza una fugaz mirada a su profesor, rogando porque este no note que tiene el celular vibrando en la mano.

 _ **Kuro: Dile que sí, te esperaré allí ;)**_

—No, está bien. Siento interrumpirlo, sensei —murmura abriendo su libro de química, esperando que con ello Matsuri deje de mirarlo. Cuando esto pasa, Kenma vuelve a mirar su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, encorvándose un poco para que no se vea la luz de la pantalla. Sus dedos tiemblan al teclear las letras.

 _Yo: Vete de una vez a tu salón_

 _ **Kuro: Tacaño**_

 _Yo: Pervertido_

 _ **Kuro: yo? acaso olvidaste todo lo TU hiciste el fin de semana?**_

— ¡Kozume-san, no lo volveré a repetir!

Carajo.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero que estén bien y nos leeremos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Bel._


End file.
